


Take The Bait and Bite Me

by OmegaZandie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AAAAAA, Fluff, Hybrids, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It gets cute i promise, Kind of angsty, M/M, OTP SAILING, Vampires, Werewolves, don't judge me for this ok i'm trying, it's light angst don't worry, just Minseok being emotional, there's literally no proper descriptions of biting but i'm being safe, violence warning due to biting?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZandie/pseuds/OmegaZandie
Summary: Living in a world where humans, vampires, werewolves and hybrids co-exist, albeit reluctantly, was weird enough, according to Minseok. Being one of the aforementioned vampires didn't scream normality to him either.But when his best friend and flatmate, his human best friend and flatmate, invites over some unlikely guests, Minseok finds himself at a complete and utter loss as he tries to regain what little normality, if you could call it that, that he had in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this one...

If you asked him, Minseok would probably tell you he has a normal life; he has a job, he lives with his best friend in a pleasant but modest apartment and he has at least five solid friends. Minseok has a good, quiet, normal life. Apart from the insatiable lust for human blood. Yeah, that would be the exception. Put that aside and you would struggle to think of Minseok as anything other than a slightly pale human, he likes garlic, wears silver jewelry and his favourite thing to do during the summer months is to relax at the beach. Untrue to the tales and myths concerning his kind, Minseok is very much alive and breathing, he can't turn into a bat - at least, if he can, he isn't aware of it - and he most definitely does not sleep in a coffin. Given the choice between his bed and one of those cramped little death boxes, Minseok would much rather his warm, comfy bed piled high with stuffed toys and pillows, thank you very much. 

And speaking of his bed; that was the exact location where Minseok aimed to be at this current moment. He had been out, shopping, all evening. His flatmate - and no longer best friend but sworn enemy after this -, Luhan, had texted him on the way home asking him to pick up some stuff from the store, and following a ten hour shift at work, Minseok wasn't exactly overjoyed at the idea of spending another hour in an overcrowded store when he just wanted to sleep. Luckily the store wasn't far from the apartment and after finally escaping to his car, Minseok only had a ten minute drive until he reached his front door. 

While Minseok wasn't exactly as tuned into his senses as he should have been, paying only enough attention to get him through life without struggle, Minseok was not dumb. He knew when something was off, and _by god,_ if the smell leaking through the gap under his front door was enough to go from, he definitely knew something wasn't quite right in the apartment on the other side of the door. He paused for a second and when he couldn't sense anything dangerous inside, he dropped the plastic bags down by his feet and fumbled around in his pockets for the key for a few seconds before realising the front door would be open already. With a roll of his eyes at himself and a grumble as he picked up the bags again, Minseok used his elbow to push down the handle.

Immediately the smell became stronger and Minseok groaned painfully, wincing back against the door. It was an unmistakable, unforgettable stench that he experienced regularly. After all; with all the werewolves and hybrids roaming the streets it was pretty impossible not to experience the particular scent even if you were simply a human. But Minseok, being a vampire and natural enemy of the canine kind, found himself being affected much more strongly; his head began to ache and his nose stung. Not that it was an unpleasant smell, no, it was just _strong._ Swapping the shopping bags into one hand, he covered his nose with the other. 

"Luhan, if you dare tell me you got a dog, I swear to god! It reeks in here!" Minseok called out harshly, his voice sounding considerably less threatening than intended due to being muffled by his hand, as he entered the apartment. There was a muted laugh from the living room as he kicked off his shoes and marched through the hall and into the kitchen, placing the bags down onto the counter. 

In focusing solely on breathing through his mouth, Minseok failed to hear his flatmate join him in the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of wine from the bottom of one of the bags. Only when the cupboard door opened and closed briefly beside his head did Minseok look up at him. Luhan was a quiet man, timid but sociable with striking features; much like Minseok himself. He supposed that was why they got on so well, despite Luhan being a human and Minseok wanting to sink his teeth into his neck almost every day, if not from the tempting scent of Luhan's sweet blood then his infuriating habit of leaving dishes piled high in the sink when the dishwasher was _right there_.  

Luhan shot his flatmate a small smile as he pulled three glasses and a tumbler from the cupboard, placing them on the counter before filling the glasses with wine. "We have guests." The taller man started, still smiling softly when Minseok scrunched up his nose in what seemed like disgust. And in all honesty, it kind of was; it was verging on seven o'clock and Minseok was hungry, he wanted to eat his dinner and then collapse in bed for the night, not spend the entire evening entertaining. Luhan noticed the shorter man's grimace and laid a hand on his shoulder, chuckling, somewhat amused by the vampire's tantrum. 

"I invited them" Another grimace as Luhan moved to grab a bottle of orange juice from the fridge "Oh come on Minnie, you haven't socialized with anyone other than me for weeks! And besides, you like Chanyeol." Minseok let out a displeased grunt, partly at the unwanted nickname, partly at the fact that Luhan was right, as he continued to pack away the shopping. He could practically hear other man roll his eyes beside him. 

"Listen to me, I get that it's been a long day but you are going to carry through two glasses of wine, you will give one to Chanyeol, you will sit down and talk to us and you will damn well suck it up and smile. Understood?" Luhan stated, pushing two glasses towards Minseok with a raised brow. He supposed Luhan had forgotten that he could easily suck the life right out of his veins there and then if he felt so inclined, but being the lovely, caring, totally _not resentful_ flatmate and best friend he is, Minseok forced a smile and picked up the glasses with a single nod. it was blatantly obvious the gesture was not genuine, but Luhan took it; Minseok was being cooperative and that's all he wanted. 

"Oh, and he brought a friend, so... Be nice?" Luhan spoke softly now as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, a pleading look on his face and it was Minseok's turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Smells like he brought his dog. Please don't tell me he brought his fucking dog..." The vampire grumbled, a hard glare shot towards the taller man who only smiled back, his eyes still gentle and Minseok swore they seemed apologetic too? Odd. Luhan let out a small huff and shook his head while he turned back to head into the living room, a glass of wine in one hand and the tumbler of orange juice in the other. 

"Not quite." 


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok had met Luhan and Chanyeol through a compulsory support group shortly after he had been diagnosed. Yes, you heard correctly; diagnosed. He had been diagnosed with being a vampire. Ridiculous right? Well, as unconventional as it may seem, Minseok had to admit that being diagnosed by a professional was much more preferable than the slow, painful transition after being bitten. There were two ways to become a vampire that Minseok knew of; you either get bitten and thus ensues an excruciatingly painful transition which lasts up to a week, or you inherit it, in which the transition is still painful, but not nearly unbearable. And fortunately for Minseok, his transition was due to the latter. From what he knew, the majority of Minseok's father's family were vampires whereas very few on his mother's side had any experience of the creatures. So essentially, he had a 50/50 chance of presenting, and much to his dismay; a week before his twentieth birthday, Minseok awoke, displaying multiple symptoms.

He had had _the talk_ with his father many a time when he was young, and he was sure he would be able to cope if and when he presented, but year after year passed and Minseok had still not presented, so he assumed he was safe - a human.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Minseok firstly awoke with a pain between his eyes, initially a dull ache, a throb at most. He then experienced the heat, the cold; the waves of temperature change, like his body couldn't make up its mind. This continued for a few hours, four at most, before he felt the thirst. The thirst was exhausting, draining, as if he was drying up all at once and no amount of water could stop it. By this time, Minseok had called in to work saying he wouldn't be in today, that he had come down with something and he wasn't sure how long it would last. Of course, he knew what was happening and how long exactly it would last; his father had warned him of the thirst, the other symptoms which up until now he had put down to stress, but the thirst was the telltale sign. Once the thirst hit, he knew. He knew what he was, what he was becoming.

So, after a week of headaches, hot and cold flushes, immense toothache, that insatiable thirst and an appointment with his doctor _just to confirm_ , Minseok found himself in the local leisure center, sat on a cold, uncomfortable and noticeably undersized plastic chair, listening to people complain about their transitions, about their urges and just about anything else someone could possibly complain about when they'd just become a vampire. It was almost like an AA meeting, except Minseok didn't have much to complain about. In all honesty, his transition, although uncomfortable and mildly painful at times, had not been excruciating like what the others in the group had described and Minseok quickly learned he was the only one in the group to have inherited his _condition._  

Roughly an hour into the session, a small group walked through the doors of the center. That was when Minseok was hit with it. The smell. The sickly sweet, irresistible smell. Blood. Human blood. Minseok's father had made sure to keep him out of contact with humans until his first session; he didn't know how his son would cope with the temptation, and rightly so. Minseok leaped from the chair, teeth on show, a low rumbling in the pit of his stomach. He felt animalistic and he couldn't stop it.

That was the first time he had bitten a human, the first time he had tasted human blood. It was intoxicating and it burned just a little as he swallowed. He wanted to stop, he knew he should have stopped sooner, but the human pinned underneath him, who he later learned was called Luhan, had let him take as much as he wanted. Minseok discovered that Luhan was a worker for the support group; a human, immune to the venom produced by vampires, who aided newly transitioned vampires in finding their feet by letting them take his blood. He thought it weird at first, a human who willingly gave his blood at his own risk to help vampires - the one group of people who wanted nothing but to kill him. But after a while he began to understand, if Luhan wasn't there to help then there would be countless vampires on the streets, attacking whoever, whenever they pleased - albeit there were still a few out there, but not nearly as many as there could be if people like Luhan weren't around. It was thanks to the likes of Luhan that Minseok was able to return to his job without wanting to kill, to feed constantly. 

Luhan quickly became Minseok's go-to-guy whenever he needed to feed on something more than beef and noodles. Luhan was always there, always willing. And Minseok was grateful. The human had introduced him to Chanyeol, another worker who had been there that day Minseok had first bitten in the crook of Luhan's neck, a few months later - once he was sure Minseok could control his urges. 

And now, six years later, the two had moved in together, sharing an apartment just a few minutes away from the city center. Six years later, Minseok found himself in his living room, stood beside his best friend, staring at the most beautiful wolf hybrid he had ever seen. 


	3. Chapter 3

He should have guessed that Chanyeol's friend wasn't just any normal friend the minute he walked through the door. The smell should have told him enough and he knew he should have left the minute the smell hit him. But he didn't. And now he was stuck, awkwardly stood behind Luhan, trying his damnedest not to bare his teeth and lunge at the boy's throat.

And usually, he wouldn't be able to control it, even after six years of living this way, Minseok couldn't quite bring himself to tolerate them. Werewolves, hybrids, anything _canine,_ Minseok would attack. It was habit really. He didn't hate them, or at least, he had no reason to. Yes, maybe werewolves had this habit of regular violent outbursts which sickened him at just the thought, and maybe hybrids had a way of grating at his nerves with their whining during heats, which was understandable, reasoned Minseok, but that didn't make it any less _annoying_. Minseok didn't much like either of the species, but at least with a hybrid sat on his couch and not a werewolf, he didn't have to worry about the thing fighting back if he did decide to attack.

But something was stopping him, and Minseok wasn't sure that it was Luhan's hand pressed firmly to his chest. No, it was something in the way the hybrid was almost burrowing into Chanyeol's side, the way he was trying to mask his fear and sit up straight, failing miserably as he let out a pitiful whimper. Minseok couldn't quite bring himself to push past Luhan to hurt the shivering creature, so he moved to sit at the other side of the room, clutching the glass in his hands probably a bit too tight. Swallowing harshly, Minseok ignored the burning in the pit of his stomach and the growl rumbling low in his chest.

Luhan was proud of him, a soft smile was directed to the struggling vampire who took no notice, still glaring at the hybrid boy with eyes that could easily pierce through him. Minseok would be lying if he told you he was paying attention to the conversation in the room, he would be lying if he told you he didn't want to tear at the hybrid's throat, and he would most definitely be lying if he told you the only reason he didn't was because the hybrid was _stunning._

Minseok was surprised the glass hadn't smashed into pieces under the strength of his grip, but the fleeting appearence of relief that surged across the hybrid's face was more than enough to convince him he was doing the right thing and he wondered when he got like this. He had been relatively level-headed before his transition, he had been calm and he had never buckled under pressure. But not now, not anymore; Minseok constantly felt the heat bubbling under his skin and it took everything in him not to pounce on the nearest creature to be unfortunate enough to pass him with so much as a beat of its heart. He wondered if this was how every member of his species felt; if every member of his species had lost themselves in the process of becoming someone new, someone unwanted.

"Anyway, with the holidays coming up and all, Baek and I thought it would be nice to invite Jongdae to come stay with us for a while, thought we could maybe take him to the fair once the weather picks up"

It came out before he could think about it, he barely noticed it himself as he repeated, almost spat, the new name to himself. Although barely louder than a whisper, it still caught the attention of the three other men in the room, all turning to gaze curiously in his direction. All the while Minseok's gaze remained unmoving from where the hybrid was sat, the poor creature, after only just calming down, was shaking again. Chanyeol lifted a protective arm over the hybrid's shoulder and glanced at Luhan, unsure of the vampire across the room who was practically devouring his friend with his eyes. Luhan only shook his head, a comforting smile appearing on his lips as his eyes traveled back to his guests.

"Don't mind him, he's had a difficult day." He excused softly, a shallow bow accompanying his words. Chanyeol nodded appreciatively and squeezed the hybrid's shoulder reassuringly and Minseok couldn't help but twist his lips in disgust. Damn right he'd had a difficult day, first he had to spend ten hours surrounded by humans who just stood _way too close_ and spoke _way too much_ and now he had to spend his evening pretending not to want to jump the furry lump of flesh sat on his couch, who by the way, he _didn't even invite_. Yeah, 'difficult day' was putting it lightly, thought Minseok with a grumble. He didn't fail to notice the piercing glare that had been shot in his direction courtesy of Luhan, and on that note he stood up, placing the glass down carefully before turning away and leaving the room without a word.

With his back rigid and his lips pursed, Minseok held his breath as he passed the hybrid, trying - desperately - not to cave and leap on the confused kid. And he really did look like a kid to Minseok; there was just something about the way the hybrid had bowed deeply when he first entered the room that screamed childlike innocence to Minseok. Or maybe it was the way he had sipped at the glass of orange juice, lips barely grazing the rim of the glass as if he was afraid to contaminate it, or maybe it was the fact that he was drinking _orange juice_ while everyone else had wine in their glasses. Minseok wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't worth the fight. The boy had done nothing but sit quietly all evening, sipping at his juice, occasionally sparing a laugh here and there whenever Chanyeol cracked a joke; Minseok had no reason to attack.

"I thought you wanted something to eat?" Luhan aired, not fully convinced, himself, that the vampire was leaving the room through his own enthusiastic will. No, he knew Minseok better than that. He knew the only reason Minseok would ever be so rude as to leave when they had guests was if he believed it was unsafe for him to be there. So honestly, Luhan was grateful, and proud, and when Minseok didn't reply save a slight shake of his head, he noted to thank the shorter boy later. He knew how difficult it was for him to maintain composure under such temptation. Hell, he knew how difficult it was for Minseok to attend his job without wanting to bite into each and every one of his coworkers daily.

Later that evening, once Chanyeol and Jongdae had left, Luhan took a moment to check on Minseok. The vampire wouldn't be asleep yet so it was safe to enter his room without fear of waking him. Gently knocking on the door, Luhan's breath caught in his throat, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Minseok, but he knew he was better to check on him rather than leave him all night.

"Minnie, it's Luhan. Can I come in for a sec?" Upon hearing a muffled grunt, Luhan pushed the door open, smiling softly when he saw the shorter man sitting on the center of his bed, legs crossed neatly underneath him with his palms resting on his ankles. Minseok lifted his gaze for no more than a few seconds, his eyes flitting over Luhan, as if he was checking it was actually him, before returning to glare at the same spot of his duvet that he had been staring at for the last two hours. Neither of them spoke as Luhan sat on the edge of Minseok's bed, the pair sitting in silence as Luhan allowed the shorter man to collect his thoughts, although undoubtedly he had been doing exactly that from the minute he left the living room.

It took a while for Minseok to speak, but when he did, it was hushed and almost ashamed. His eyes squinted and his fingers picked at the fabric beneath him as he sighed out his words.

"He smelled.. So strong.." Luhan nodded, a soft, understanding expression on his face as his hand came to rest on Minseok's knee, "I couldn't stand it, Lu. I wanted to bite him... I wanted to bite him so bad" It was almost choked and Luhan only now realised how difficult it had been for the vampire not to attack the hybrid. After pulling him into a brief hug, a gesture of thanks more than comfort, Luhan decided to leave the shorter boy in peace for the night. He smiled and nodded his head slowly as if to say _'I'm proud of you'_ before heading to the door again.

"There is some food in the fridge for you if you're still hungry." Luhan offered, Minseok only shook his head before letting it bow to his chest. Luhan took that as his cue to leave.

"Okay. Goodnight Minseok."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before I even start I want to apologise for how long this update took, I have no excuses - I am just a horrible person T-T

_There were a few things Minseok wasn't sure of._

_He wasn't sure how long he sat there after the door closed. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Half an hour? Minseok didn't count, but his reaction was definitely not immediate, and judging by the darkness enveloping the rest of the house once he finally stepped foot out of his room, he guessed he had sat there for quite a while._

_He wasn't sure why exactly he left his room at all. Maybe it was the light bulb hanging inside the light shade which occasionally dimmed and flickered as it swung from the ceiling that irritated him enough to leave, or maybe it was the deafening silence within the room that seemed to burst his eardrums that drove him to vacate the room. He didn't have an answer, at least not a solid one, but ever still, there he was, stood in the hallway glaring into nothing. The sound of Luhan's even, shallow breaths from just down the hallway pierced his ears and the creak of the bed underneath him jabbed at his forehead, right between his eyes. Even with the annoyingly loud silence gone, Minseok still wasn't happy. So he padded down the hall, slipped on his shoes and a jacket before opening up the front door. He didn't bother to look back as it clicked shut behind him._

_Unsure where exactly he was headed, Minseok glued his eyes to the ground, watching his feet scraping against the road beneath him as he walked. His eyes didn't move from their place, even when lights illuminated the ground beneath him and a horn blared as a car swerved past. He hadn't been aware he was walking down the middle of the road instead of the path just to his left, but he didn't change his course. Half hearted curses attempted to echo in his mind as the driver of the car damned him to hell, but Minseok was too far into his own world to notice the middle finger thrown in his direction._

_Minseok found himself playing a game of twenty-questions when he turned to face the entrance to the fair. He asked himself_ why the fair, why now, why?  _But answers seem to be a far off dream at the moment, no closer than to tease the tip of his tongue. He didn't like not having answers. Nonetheless, he entered the park, pulling himself over the locked gate and really, who was a waist height, padlocked gate going to stop anyway?_

_The fairground wasn't a large space by any means, if anything it was abnormally and unsuitably small for the annual visitor count. That being said, the fair was never hugely busy, while there was always a thrum of voices and crowds moving in and out of the rides, it was never overcrowded - after all, it was only young families and small clusters of teenagers that frequented the place. The last time Minseok visited, he must have been about eighteen; he vaguely recalls memories of his friends dragging him out of class early to go try out the new rides before the lines got too long. A gentle smile ornamented his lips at the memory. The fair was particularly busy that day and Minseok remembered having to weave in between hordes of other teenagers in order to keep up with his friends. But when it was this late in the night, the fair was empty, the rides all abandoned until the next morning. Nobody was around to tell him no, so Minseok kept moving. It was nice; everything being quiet, no Luhan around to keep him controlled, no loud, annoying humans to aggravate him._

_There were few lights on save the streetlights along the road and a few dimming, flickering bulbs hanging from stalls. So it came as a shock to stumble upon the glaring lights of a carousel still shining brightly, despite every other ride being shut down for the night._

_He should have turned away, he should have gone home; that would have been the right thing to do, the smart thing to do. But Minseok wasn't feeling smart, didn't feel like doing the right thing, and hell, he was curious. He continued to walk towards the lights, squinted eyes covered by his palm blindly led him forwards. He half expected that creepy music that always played at this ride to be playing as he approached, but there was only silence, the only sign of the ride being active was the glow that was slowly becoming stronger, brighter, hurting his eyes with each step he took._

_"You really shouldn't stare so hard." The voice shook Minseok from his slumbersome state. Unsure where the voice was coming from, he turned around, squinting further; the glare from the lights was not making his line of sight any clearer. A tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around quickly, almost smacking the owner of the voice across the face blindly._

_"Wha-"_

_"It's not a great look on you, plus you look like you're in pain." With his jaw slack, Minseok's eyes searched desperately; the man in front of him was no taller than himself, his features were muted and unclear from the shadow of a hood that prevented the vampire from seeing them clearly. The flicker of something twitching behind the man had Minseok's gaze averted, landing upon a dark furred tail drooping to the side of his legs. It didn't take much for Minseok to realise who was in front of him now._

_Jongdae._

_"What are you doing here?" His jaw clenched, expression unamused as he waited for the hybrid to respond, to say anything, do anything apart from shoot Minseok that fucking annoying, shit eating smirk. He could lunge at him right now, bite into him, rip him apart right that very second, and Minseok probably would have, he would have without a second thought if he didn't care for his own life. No, on second thought, Minseok didn't much like the idea of Chanyeol tearing him limb from limb, so he just stood and waited, chewing at his lip in attempts to alleviate the urge to bite._

_"Uh... Ambiance?" It came out as more of a question than a reason and Minseok scoffed, turning his head away from the hybrid who was now looking at him intently. His eyes wandered, drifting between the lights behind Jongdae to the tail swaying absently between his thighs. It was almost hypnotic, and while his eyes followed the to and fro swing of the hybrid's tail, he failed to notice the man shuffling forwards until his line of sight became obstructed by Jongdae's chest, too close to see his tail clearly anymore. Minseok looked up rapidly, his eyes scanning the man's face, searching for an answer, or something, something to tell him - or at least clue him in to what the hybrid was doing being so close to him. His panic like confusion must have been evident on his face as Jongdae let out a throaty laugh that reverberated through every inch of Minseok's being._

_"If I unsettle you that much, maybe you should just bite me. Isn't that what you want?" Jongdae almost chuckled, and Minseok decided, with a hard stare, that if a smirk could sound like anything, it would sound like Jongdae's voice right in that moment; almost purring - oddly uncharacteristic of a fucking_ dog. _Continuing to stare, Minseok ground his teeth down, wondering how his canines (ha, funny) could still be so sharp._

 _With his anger dissipating into confusion in mere seconds when the hybrid stepped closer yet, their chests flushed together, Minseok swallowed hard; his mouth suddenly felt all too dry and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Jongdae was too close, too tempting, and as infuriating as he was, Minseok didn't actually want to hurt him - or at least his sane, non blood-sucking side didn't. So he took a step back, creating a space between them; a space enough to ease the burning in his lungs, a space enough to dampen the scent that danced around his nose, lingering on the tip of his tongue like a fucking_ tease. _He had hoped it was a subtle enough move for the hybrid not to notice, but as usual, he was wrong, and Jongdae joined him in moving, being sure to push his throat forwards. Not much, just enough for Minseok to lick his lips as his eyes flitted between Jongdae's face and his throat. Just enough to lean in and bite if he wanted._

 _"I could tear you in half, you know" Minseok murmured, sights now stuck on the curve of Jongdae's neck, right by his collarbone. He hadn't noticed he was leaning forwards into the sight until his lips grazed the hybrid's skin, making him stiffen and his cheeks flush. Minseok knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't touch Jongdae, he shouldn't want to touch Jongdae. He knew it would only end up with the poor hybrid either in hospital, or dead on the floor._ What a lovely thought.  

_"You could." The hybrid's voice was breathy, shaking, and Minseok felt his skin burning. He could feel Jongdae staring down, his eyes drilling a hole into his skull. The vampire looked up, his pupils were blown, but not with lust, nor with fear. He couldn't quite decipher it, but he knew it unsettled him, unraveled his nerves and set him on edge. Jongdae visibly stiffened when Minseok's teeth dragged softly along his skin, not puncturing, just scratching, never breaking the skin. Letting out a shaking breath, the hybrid spoke again,_

_"But I know you wont"_

_Minseok sunk his teeth in._

He awoke with a start, his chest heavy, head spinning, and thumping, and aching and - _oh god, what the fuck was that?_ Minseok groaned as he tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the mattress, head thudding against the pillow harshly. _Talk about angsty and cliche_ , he grumbled to himself, rubbing the heel of his palms against his eyes. Once his head had calmed and the thumping had stopped, Minseok sat up to glare at the digital clock; it glared back, red and angry 01:26, flashing incessantly until his eyes began to sting. Tearing his sights away, he decided now would be a good time to get a drink, and maybe some of that food he missed out on earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so writers block is kicking my ass right now so i have no idea when the next update will be  
> sorry ;o;  
> in slightly more positive news, i do have two more chapters in the works for this fic but they are taking forever and a day to get done T-T I hope you guys understand and don't slaughter me when I do finally update!  
> Other fics will be posted in the mean time so feel free to check those out if you want!  
> Thanks for the patience guys!
> 
> Aaaaa update: I'm considering changing the title of this fic, to what i'm not sure, but i will be sure to let you guys know by the time the next chapter goes up!


End file.
